


ITSTALE

by SleepingFin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Just tagging the ship names so it's easier to find), (almost forgot the canon gays), (bc ofc I want attention), Alphdyne - Freeform, Angst, Body horror (or descriptions of it at least), But mostly angst, F/F, It has a custom amalgamate, It kinda has an OC thing??, ItsTale, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanster, Some fluff too, This is gonna be weird and probably pretty gorey, This is something special, Undertale AU, Yeppp, amalgamate, charisk, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingFin/pseuds/SleepingFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys gets depressed and does some things she regrets, which ends up sucking for everyone.</p>
<p>Tis an AU, my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITSTALE

TEN. TEN LIVES WERE TAKEN BY THE VOID. TEN LOST MINDS. TEN NEW SUBJECTS. THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY, VERY INTERESTING... BUT THIS TIME, THESE TWO ARE JOINING ME.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop dee doo, I thought I would edit this and add some notes
> 
> This was just a little teaser for this story/au my friend and I are working on.
> 
> I'm going to post the first official chapter once I have at least two written out. I don't know how long that will take, tho. 
> 
> But yeah, this is an AU I'm making with my friend. We call it, "ITSTALE"
> 
> As for the details of this AU, you're just going to have to wait for the void to tell you (;
> 
> So stay tuned if you're at all interested!
> 
> (There's gonna lots of shipping in this, (thanks to yours truly), so be wary of that.) (All the relationships are listed in da tags ofc)


End file.
